respawnablesfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Elijah888/Script for my new video
Hello guys, I made this scrip today. I haven't bought any of the bundles, but I was going to buy Outlaw Pack so I made this in advance. I'm probably going to get Silver Wolf now, but if I do get Outlaw Revolver, I will be making a video on it. I decided to share the script with you guys in advance, enjoy! ---- Hello there Everyone, my name's Elijah and today, I will be reviewing the Outlaw Pack and talk about more stuff. Later on in the video I will be discussing if the bundle is worth the price. The footage right now is the Outlaw Revolver on its own, later on I'm going to equip the full Outlaw Pack to show it's full power. Oh and by the way, this video is scripted. In fact this script was made before I bought the bundle. What I said is scripted, and that one is scripted too, and that one is also scripted. So first, I will be reviewing the Outlaw Pack. Before I bought it, I had a lot of debate wether if I should get the Outlaw Pack or the Black Beret Kit. The reason why I wanted to get the B.B. Kit is because Silver Wolf is generally a two shot kill and Outlaw Revolver is a five shot kill or something like that. Also, some people in the Respawnables Wiki call it the "Deagle" because it seems to be based off on it but Im just going to call it Silver Wolf. So there was a discussion there about the gun and people complained on the gun difference. Classified12 pointed out that the Silver Wolf is cheaper but a two shot kill and Outlaw Revolver is more expensive but five shot kill. Silver Wolf is basically a better version of the Freedom Revolver, and with the Outlaw Hat it probably is a one shot kill at close range. I don't have the B.B. Kit but Silver Wolf has a slow reload and 7 bullets to compensate for it. Now in the other hand, Outlaw Revolver has 8 bullets, fast fire rate and much less damage than Silver Wolf. So now, this got be thinking hard on which one I should get. I was originally going to get the B.B. Kit since it has a cheaper price that the usual $11.99 and the Outlaw Pack has a very high price. I was like, I'm not going to beg my mom to buy that, it's overpriced. But then I watched Holy An's Outlaw Revolver gameplay video and noticed Outlaw Revolver's advantage. The original video is found in the description. In the video, I saw that he killed 3 bots consecutively, and that made me realize it's huge potential. First, look at Silver Wolf. As I said earlier it's another typical Revolver. As you know, Revolvers are built for fighting only one person, and this is perfectly shown with Silver Wolf's slow fire rate. So now, you can probably see that Outlaw Revolver's fast fire rate and higher ammo can be used to take out multiple enemies, and the reload is like Revolver's too. That is why I decided to get the Outlaw Revolver. Now, with that out of the way, this brings up a new question, is the price of $29.99 worth it? In my opinion, no, and here's why. In some events, there are 2 bundles. One of them contain new, premium items, and the other one contains items that can be obtained for free in the event. I will call these "Event Bundles". They usually also come with something not obtainable in the event to make players more keen on purchasing it. Basically, Outlaw Pack is both of these bundles combined. It has the new, premium item, and has items obtainable in the event. So let's multiply $12 by two, that's 24. Let's estimate that to 25. Already, you can see that the bundle, at $29.99, is quite overpriced from its supposed $25. But wait, there's more! In "Event Bundles", they usually or always give 3 items, equivalent to skipping 3 tiers. In this bundle, it only has 2 items, Revolver and Freedom Revolver, another reason why the bundle should be cheaper. Well sure, it comes with the Revolver skin, but in "Event Bundles", they usually or always have something that is new, like the Armed Guitar Case from the MX Pack and new Blunderbuss skin from the Freedom Fighter Kit. Well, DLE might have just rounded it off to $29.99. But, in my opinion, the bundle is better off at $24.99. In conclusion, the Silver Wolf is stronger, but the Outlaw Revolver is a better overall weapon, and the clothing that comes with it is overall better as well. The Outlaw Pack is quite overpriced, but as I said, DLE may have just rounded it off to $29.99 and it's not a huge difference from $24.99 So that's is all I have to talk about today. Please let me know what you think about this. Thank you very much for watching, I really hope you enjoyed, and goodbye! Category:Blog posts